DOS SHINOBI ENTRE PECADOS
by el heredero de merlin
Summary: introducción dentro
1. PROLOGO

**hola a todos soy el heredero de merlin y este es mi primer fic espero les guste**.

 **demonio hablando: _HOLA_**

 **personas hablando:** HOLA

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **PROLOGO**

Nuestra historia empieza en un campo de batalla lleno de cadaveres, crateres y vemos a tres personas paradas enfrente de una mujer vestida con un kimono blanco con piel blanca hojos blancos y un ojo rojo en la frente con tomoes al rededor esta mujer era kaguya otsutsuki enfrente vemos a tres jovenes sus ropas echas trisas y con muchos daños uno de ellos era de cabello rubio en punta despeinado con un ojo azul como el vielo pero el otro era un ojo morado con anillos y tenia tres marcas en cada cahete asemejando a bigotes su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto a su lado izquierdo estaba un chico de cabello negro uno de sus ojos era rojo con el EMS y el otro era morado con anillos y tenia tomoes girando al rededor del centro era el legendario rinnegan este joven era Uchiha Sasuke, al lado derecho del rubio estaba un joven de cabello rojo en punta ojos violetas y tenia tres marcas en el cachete asemejando a bigotes este muchacho es Uzumaki Menma hermano menor de Naruto solo por siete minutos.Los tres jovenes respiraban ajitadamente y con mucha dificultad, en ese momento Sasuke se lanza contra la mujer que estaba flotando a veinte cm del suelo, al ver esto naruto trato de detenerlo pero no lo logro haciendo que a este le atravezaran una bara de metal negro, al ver esto el pelirojo y el mixto se acercaron con Sasuke solo para que le dijera algo a Menma

Sasuke: Menma toma mi ojo y te entrgare esto tambien.

dijo mostrando su palma y en ella habia un tatuaje con una cuarto de luna color negro y al momento de juntar su palma con la del pelirojo se traspaso el tatueje y menma con su otra mano le quito el ojo a Sasuke y le dijo

Menma:gracias siempre has sido como un hermano para mi y Naruto y te juro que venceremos de una vez por todas a esa perra.

dijo al momento de sellar el ojo en un pergamino mientras Naruto lloraba por la muerte del pelinegro en ese momento ambos se voltaron a ver y asintieron al momento que ambos eran rodeados por una capa dorada de chakara en forma de kitzune(zorro)

(N/A:Menma es el contenedor de la parte yin de kurama mientras que Naruto de la parte yang. fin de la nota)

ambos arremetieron contra la mujer mientras ambos jovenes se sustitulleron con kage bunshin (clon de sombra) y apatecian por debajo de esta con Naruto estirando su brazo derecho con un tatuaje en forma de circulo blanco asemejando al sol y Menma con el brazo izquierdo y el tatuaje respectivo gritando **!SEIS CENDAS SELLADO CELESTIAL!** sellando a kaguya esta vez en un pergamino especial pero en un ultimo esfuerzo por sobrevivir kaguya abrio una brecha dimencional en el cielo que empezo a tragarse todo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas fue sellada y el pergamino fue incinerado por un jutsu KATON(fuego) y la brecha se empezo a tragar a dos inconcientes jovenes que nos abrian a donde iban a parar.

 **Bueno gente hasta aqui el largo prologo, espero les guste este fic recuerden que es el primero que escribo haci que no sean rudos con migo y si tienen sujerencias escribanlas tratare de leerlas todas, sin mas que decir me despudo por hoy y nos vemos el sabado que viene con el siguiente cap...** **Adios**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Hola a todos soy el heredero de merlin y aqui les traigo el capitulo uno de mi fic. ya se que les dije que rl sabado pero como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a escribir el fic.**

 **demonio o cosa hablando: _HOLA_**

 **demonio o cosa pensando: _(HOLA)_**

 **persona hablando:** HOLA

 **persona pensando** (HOLA)

 **COMENZAMOS.**

 **CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO VIAJE COMIENZA**

Vemos a ambos chicos inconcientes flotando en la brecha uno al lado junto al otro juntando sus puños de pronto su concienci es atraida a lo profundo de su mente ambos chicos estan tirados en el suelo mientras se ven dos grandes jaulas abiertas con dos gigantescos kitzunes(zorros) de color naranja uno mas oscuro que el otro con orejas parecidas a las de un conejo sus ojos rojos como la sangre con una pupila rasgada y al rededor de estos un pelaje color negro asemejando a un mapache con nueve colas ondeando libremente, en eso los chicos despiertan y ven frente a ellos a los dos zorros que estaban teniendo una discución demaciado estupida

 **KYUUBI (YIN): BAKA YA _TE DIJE QUE YO SOY EL MEJOR DE LOS DOS_**

 **KYUUB** **I(YANG): _ESO NO ES SIERTO SABES QUE YO SOY EL MEJOR_**

Ambos chicos tenian una gota estilo anime en sus nucas y se voltearon a ver solo para empezar a reirse como locos mi entras a los zorros se les inchaba una vena en la frente

 **KYUUBI(AMBOS): _DE QUE SE RIEN GAKIS DE NO SER POR NUESTRA AYUDA ESTARIAIS MUERTOS._**

Dijeron ambos zorros mientras que los chicos estaban abrazados temblando de miedo por el instinto asesino de los zorros pero una boz llego al rescate de ambos antes de ser golpeados por ambos zorros

 **VOZ DESCONOCIDA: KURAMA DEJA EN PAZ A LOS CHICOS**

 **KYUUBI(AMBOS): _PERO OTOU-SAMA ELLOS SE LO GANARON_**

dijeron ambos kyuubi a un hombre que estaba flotando a unos metros del suelo, este hombre era el legendario rikudou sennin, tenia pelo blanco en punta ojos morados con anillos, iba vestido con un yukata blanco con un collar con seis magatamas en el cuello y un baculo negro en la espalda una punta tenia forma de luna y la otra tenia forma de aro, al oir eso el rikudou sennin ase un signo de manos haciendo un kage bunshin (clon de sombra) y ambos se elvan por encima de la cabeza de kurama y se dejan caer con fuerza sobre ella

 **KYUUBI (AMBOS): _DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

dijeron ambos kyuubi al momento de que les salia un chichon en la cabeza y quedaban K.O. tirados en el suelo mientras rikudou desendia a la altura de los chicos

 **RIKUDOU SENNIN: KURAMA DONDE ESTAN TUS HERMANOS PENSE QUE ESTABAN SELLADOS Y DIVIDIDOS EN AMBOS CHICOS**

dijo rikudou a ambas mitades de su hijo mas grande

 **KYUUBI (YIN): _LAS PARTES ESTAN DIVIDIDAS Y PARA NO HABER UN DESCONTROL EN EL CHAKRA DE LOS DOS LOS FUIMOS INTERCALANDO YA QUE NARUTO TIENE MI PARTE YANG EMPEZAMOS CON YIN Y YA QUE MENTA TIENE YIN EMPEZAMOS CON YANG._**

dijo recomponiendo ce despues del golpe que le dio su padre

 **RIKUDOU: AHHHHHH YA ENTIENDO**

Naruto y Menma: Pues nosotros no

dijeron molestos los hermanos al ser completamente ignorados durante el rato que llevaban hablando padre e hijo

 **RIKUDOU: LO SIENTO MUCHACHOS PERO VINE PARA HABLAR CON USTEDES DE UNA COSA IMPORTANTE**

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **BIEN CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PARTE Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **BYE BYE**

 **TITULO DEL SIGUIENTE CAP:**

 **CAPITULO 2: LLEGANDO A UN NUEVO MUNDO**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**hola a todos soy el heredero de merlin y aqui les traigo la siguiente parte de mi fic/crossover a aquellos que les gusta leerlo y a mi que tanto me gusta escribir. sin nada mas que decir, a darle.** **demonio o cosa hablando: _HOLA_** **demonio o cosa pensando: _(HOLA)_** **personaje hablando:** HOLA

 **personaje pensando:** (HOLA)

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **CAPITULO 2: LLEGANDO A UN NUEVO MUNDO**

De pronto los dos chicos ponen cara seria y Naruto pregunta

Naruto:viejo que es tan importante para que hables con tanta seriedad

dijo Naruto aun siendo el mismo imbecil de siempre que no se da cuenta de nada al igual que Menma que era igual que su hermano

 **KYUUBI (YANG): _SE NOTA QUE SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO BAKA DE SIEMPRE ¡ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE DONDE ESTAMOS!_** dijo el kyuubi con una venita en la frente por lo despistado cof cof imbecil cof cof que era su jichuriki y antes de que naruto reapondiera a lo dicho por el zorro miro a su alrrededor notando que estaban en su mente pero en una pantalla gigante ubicadaen una de las paredes de la alcantarillado se veia la brecha dimensional

Naruto:¡QUE ES ESO!

grito nuestro imbe... digo nuestro rubio shok al ver que no estaban en el campo de batalla donde habian luchado su amigo Sasuke y su hermano con Kaguya

 **(n/a: ya que me canse de escribir rikudou le diremos por su nombre hagoromo. fin de la nota)**

 **HAGOROMO: ESO NARUTO ES UNA BRACHA DIMENCIONAL QUE FUE ABIERTA POR MI MADRE EN UN ULTIMO ESFUERZO DE DERROTARLOS LO UNICO MALO ES QUE NO SE EN DONDE Y CUANDO VALLAN A CAER EN LA DIMENCION LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE NO VAN A PODER REGRESAR A SU DIMENSION ORIGINAL YA QUE NO PUEDO DESVIARLOS O REGRESARLOS POR ORDENES DE KAMI-IME**

 **TODOS:¡KAMI-IME!**

gritaron todos al oir lo que dijo hagoromo

 **HAGOROMO: DEJENME SI YO CUMPLI CON MI EN EL MUNDO Y OCUPE MI LUGAR ENTRE LOS DIOSES Y LA CONOSI Y UNA COSA LLEGO A LA OTRA**

dijo hagoromo sonrojado pero de pronto cambio su sonrojo por una cara seria y comenzo diciendo

 **HAGOROMO: NO VINE A AQUI PARA ESO VINE PORQUE ME QUERIA DESPEDIR DE USTEDES Y AYUDARLES** **EN LO MAYOR POSIBLE Y** **PARA DARLES UNOS OBSEQUIOS A AMBOS POR SELLAR Y ELIMINAR A MI MADRE**

ambos vieron un poco sorprendido a hagoromo mientras se asercaba a naruto

 **HAGOROMO: MUY BIEN EMPEZEMOS CON TIGO NARUTO SE QUE NO ES MUCHO PERO QUIERO ENTREGARTE ESTA ESPADA**

dijo mientras le entregaba a naruro una katana con el mango negro con detalles dorados y rojos con una funda color negro, naruto al recibir el regalo lo obserbo y des enfundo su espada que tenia un filo recto algo curbado en la punta y desde esta se veia un la cabeza de un dragon y al momento de ser tocada por naruto y des enfundada el dragon comenzo a mostrar su cuerpo entero por ambos lados pasando por el mango asta llegar al brazo derecho de naruto que al ver esto se sorprendio que el dragon se pintaba como tatuaje por todo su brazo.

 **HAGOROMO:ESE TATUAJE NARUTO QUIERE DESIR QUE LA ESPADA TE A JUZGADO Y TE A ACEPTADO COMO SU PORTADOR SU NOMBRE ES KUTARI, Y TAMBIEN QUIERO DARTE ESTOS DOS PERGAMINOS UNO CONTIENE TECNICAS DE TU PADRE MIENTRAS EL OTRO CONTIENE TECNICAS DE TU MADRE Y UN ESTILO DE ESPADA LLAMADO "REY DRAGON DEL CIELO " QUE SOLO PUEDEN USAR LOS UZUMAKI Y QUIERO ENTRGARTE UN OJO RINNEGAN IGUAL AL DE INDRA (SASUKE) Y POSO SU MANO EN EL OJO DERECHO DE NARUTO, AHORA TU MENMA TE ENTREGO ESTOS PERGAMINOS QU CONTIENEN EL MISMO CONTENIDO EXEPTUANDO EL ESTILO DE ESPADA, EL TUYO SE LLAMA "REY DRAGON DE LA TIERRA" QUE TAMBIEN SOLO PUEDE SER UTILIZADO POR UN UZUMAKI TAMBIEN TE ENTRGO A KAMUKO**

dijo entrgandole la espada mientras pasaba lo mismo que con su hermano solo que con su brazo izquierdo.

 **HAGOROMO:CON ESOS TATUAJES EN SUS BRAZOS SOLO USTEDES PUEDEN EMPUÑAR ESAS ESPADAS AHORA MENMA TIENES CON TIGO EL FRASCO DONDE ESTA EL OJO QUE LE ENTREGE A INDRA (SASUKE)**

pregunto hagoromo mientras veia a Manma asentir y sacar el frasco dr uno de sus sellos ocultos en su desgarrada vestimenta

 **HAGOROMI: PERFECTO TE OTORGO ESE OJO COMO ULTIMO DESEO DE INDRA (SASUKE)**

hagoromo se aserco a Menma y puso su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo y como si fuera magia el ojo en frasco des apracio y segundos despues se ve a ambo chicos con un ojo normal pero el otro era rinnegan ambos ojos en sus respectivos lugares a Naruto en el derecho y a Menma en el izquierdo.

 **HAGOROMO: OK MUCHACHOS E CUMPLIDO LO QUE TENIA QUE ASER PERO ESTE FAVOR SE LOS PIDO NO COMO RIKUDOU SI NO COMO PADRE CUIDEN DE MIS HIJOS Y ELLOS CUIDARAN DE USTEDES, YA E DETECTADO A DONDE SE DIRIGEN PERO NO LOS PUEDO REGRESAR COMO E DICHO ANTES EL LUGAR A DONDE VAN SE LLAMA BRITANIA UN LUGAR DONDE EXISTE LA MAGIA, CABALLEROS SACROS,DEMONIOS, HADAS, Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS PERO LO SORPRENDENTE ES QUE SIENTO UN FAMILIAR DE USTEDES EN ESE LUGAR ES SU TÍO SU NOMBRE ES MELIODAS NAMIKAZE LIDER DE LOS NANATZU NO TAIZAI (SIETE PECADOS CAPITALES) Y LA PERSONA MAS GENTIL Y VONDADOS CON SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS AUNQUE SEA UN PERVERTIDO**

ambos chicos quedaron palidos como sierto pedofilo de gustos sexuales dudosos y sorprendidos por saber que tenian un familiar vivo y no estaban solos, el primero en salir del shok fue naruto que dijo

Naruto: Menma escuchas tenemos un familiar que genial no apuesto a que es igual de fuerte e inteligente como tou-chan cuando estaba vivo

Menma:Tambien debe ser como ero-kyofu por lo que menciono jiji es un pervertido

Naruto:Eso no importa el punto aqui es que tenemos familia no es eso genial Menma

Menma:Tienes razon que bueno que tengamos un familiar espero que sea genial no como el teme que era Sasuke un arrogante estupido que confia mucho solo porque segun el y su clan son la elite y todos devemos arrodillarnos ante el

Naruto:Pero Menma Sasuke cambio y se redimio eso cuenta pero ya silencio que no dejas hablar a jiji

Menma: Ok pero seguiremos despues con esta discución

ambios jovenes regresaron su antención a aquel que llamaban jiji y lo vieron fijamente esperando a que les diera mas informes

 **HAGOROMO:QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTE LA NOTICIA PERO ES BUSCADO POR LA ORDEN DE LOS CABALLEROS SACROS POR ALGO INJUSTO DE LO QUE LO CULPARON A EL Y A LOS MIEMBROS DE LOS PECADOS, SI QUIEREN ENCONTRARLO TIENEN QUE BUSCAR UNA TABERNA LLAMADA "EL SOMBRERO DEL JABALI", EL ASPECTO DE SU TIO LOS PODRIA ENGAÑAR PERO A VIVIDO POR MAS DE 300 AÑOS, SU APARIENCIA ES PARACIDA A LA DE SU PADRE SOLO QUE EL ES PEQUEÑO CON APARIENCIA DE JOVEN DE 12 AÑOS PELO RUBIO EN PUNTA CON OJOS COLOR VERDE ESMERALDA TRA UNAS BOTAS NEGRAS CON DETALLES VERDES UNOS PANTALONES POR ENCIMA DE LOS TOBILLOS COLOR NEGRO UNA CAMISA BLANCA DE CUELLO ALTO CON CORBATA ROJA Y CHALECO NEGRO ENCIMA TIENE UN CINTORON DE CUERO QUE VA DESDE EL HOMBRO IZQUIERDO A LA CINTURA DERECHA QUE SE UNE EN EL CENTRO PORGA UNA EMPUÑADURA DE ESPADA COLOR VERDE CON FORMA DE DRAGON Y LO ACOMPAÑA UN CERDO QUE HABLA**

dijo con naturalidad hagoromo para luego ver como los dos se sorprendian al escuchar que un cerdo pudiera hablar cuando iban a comentar algo hagoromo los interrupio y dice

 **HAGOROMO: SE QUE TIENEN MUCHAS DUDAS PERO YA VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE ME VAYA, KURAMA TE ENCARGO A MIS NIETOS (EN TODO MENOS LA SANGRE) Y QUIERO QUE SE CUIDEN MUTUAMENTE POR FAVOR LOS QUIERO A TODOS**

dijo hagoromo mientras una luz violeta lo cubria y se convertia en un orbe de lus morado y antes de irse dijo

 **HAGOROMO:NOS VEREMOS ALGUN DIA CUIDENSE Y LOS QUIERO**

los tres presentes derramaron lagrimas al ver como su padre/abuelo se iba volando y en ese momento dejo una luz brillante comenzo a cegarlos y cerraron los ojos cuando la luz disminullo ambos jovenes se levantaron solo para que vieran un bosque por demas hermoso y les empezara a llegar información del lugar, en ese momento ambos se voltean a ver y quedan sorprendidos al ver que su estado estaba mejor que como habian entrado a la brecha de la nada a ambos les cae una volsa del cielo y al voltear hacia arriba ven que habia una pequeña brecha y que como si nunca hubiera existido desaparece al ver las bolsas ven que son mochilas y dentro venia ropa que al ver el estado de las suyas se empiezan a reir de buena manera al momento de quitarse la camisa en sus torsos hay muchas ciatrices y en la espalda llevan el kangi de deminio que se lo hicieron a los cinco años por fuera de la mochila venian sus katanas correspondientes y ambos se quitan los arapos que traian de ropa y se ponen la ropa que venia en la mochila para naruto venia una camisa con una manga larga en el brazo izquiersdo u la ota sin manga estilo uniforme jounin color azul con un pantalon que le llegaba a los tobillos color negro unas sandalias shinobi color negro con vendas que se ajustaban desde los tobillos con un haori blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos y flamas azules como la de su padre y en la espalda tenia el kangi para yin, por otro lado Menma vestia igual que su hermano solo que todo en el brazo contrario con flamas rojas y los kangi para yang y ambos traian sus katanas amarradas a la cintura naruto del lado izquierdo y menma del lado derecho y en la mochila de ambos venian un objeto raro que cuando lo tomaron vieron que tenia un boton al precionarlo ambos vieron un mapa de toda britania que mostraba la ubicación de ellos cada uno de un color diferente naruro azul y menma rojo al precionar el boton otra vez se apago ambos hermanos se miraron y no dijeron ni una palabra cuando ambos despegaron del suelo hacia los arboles en busca de la taberna **"EL SOMBRERO DEL JABALI"**.

Vemos a un peli rubio y a un peli rojo saltando de arbol en arbol cuando de pronto vieron una colina donde sintieron un poder descomunal y de la nada se ve como cortaron todo el bosque sobre la montaña y corrieron a ver que pasaba cuando llegaron vieron a un chico hablando con una peliplata bajo el cuando voltearon hacia el frente vieron a un tipo con armadura roja con una espada en la mano al momento hambos muchachos saltaron al frente de ambos jovenes y escucharon a aguien decir

¿?: Meliodas ese es mi nombre

al momento todos abrieron los ojos y ambos hermanos voltean y ven al chico en eso naruto se enfurece junto con menma

Naruto y Menma: MALDITO TE MATAREMOS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A NUESTRO TIO!!!!

gritaron ambos sorprendiendo a meliodas y a la muchacha que estaba bajo el mencionado, meliodas estaba un poco sorprendido de lo que dijeron asta que vio los ahoris que traian los jovenes le hicieron recor dar a cierta person

Meliodas:Minato

dijo en un susuro que escucho la joven elizabeth y se sorprendio al ver a meliodas con lagrimas retenidas mientras miraba a los jovenes enfrente de ellos que se des embainaron y esperaron a que el caballero los atacara, el caballero se abalanza sobre los chicos y les da un espadazo inbuido con un ataque magico pero el caballero sale bolando de la colina hacia el cielo y naruto aparecio detras de el propinandole un golpe que lo mando disparado al otro extremo y fue resivido por menma que lo golpe y el caballero desaparecio de la vista, ambos jovenes aparecieron enfrente de meliodas en dos kunai que ambos habian clabado unos momentos y voltearon para ver a un meliodas casi llorando y una elizabeth muy confundida pero antes de que hiciera una preguta los dos jovens hablaron al unisono

Naruto y Menma: Holatío

 ** _CONTINUARA..._** **TITULO DEL SIGUIENTA CAP:** **CAPITULO 3: UNA REUNION Y PROBLEMAS EN EL PUEBLO**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**hola soy el heredero de merlin y aqui les traigo el siguiente cap del fanfic/crossover y antes de empezar deno aclarar dos cosas** :

 **1- puse a meliodas como tio de los chicos ya que un amigo mio me lo pidio y queria que los chicos tuvieran un familiar**.

 **2 -se me olvido decir que habian pasado cinco meses buscando por toda britania y cada mes que pasaban buscando actualizaban el mapa y tambien las sirvio para entrenar el arte de la espada y sus hojos respectivamente junto con el entrenamiento del chakara elemental ya que el rinnegan da acseso a los cinco elementos naturales**.

 **y ahora...**

 **QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW**.

 ** _CAPITULO 3: REUNION Y PROBLEMAS EN EL PUEBLO._** Los chicos estaban enfrente de meliodas y la tercer princesa de liones y mentiria si dijera que estan nerviosos al ver a su unico familiar con vida y tambien mentiria si dijera que meliodas habia cambiado su actitud de niño a adulto tan solo con ver a sus preciados sobrinos enfrente de el y tambien vemos a una elizabeth en completo shock y saliendo de su shock empieza a reclamar como sierta rosada en konoha:

Elizabeth: como dioses se les ocurre decirle tio a alguien que apenas acaban de conocer.

Naruto: Porque eso es nuestro tio por parte de nuestro padre.

Menma: Si es la verdad lo que dice mi hermano y si no nos cres preguntale a el.

dijo mientras señalaba a meliodas, elizabeth al voltear a ver a meliodas que solo asintio con la cabeza y viendo a los chicos dice:

Meliodas: Elizabeth deja de discutir con ellos y ustedes dos tambien en vez de eso vengan a darle un abrazo a su tio.

al terminar de decir eso ambos chicos se lanzan sobre meliodas y lo abrazan con fuerza como si fuera un sueño mientras Elizabeth estaba nuevamente en shock al oir del mismo pecado de la ira que tenia sobrinos.

Meliodas: vengan los tres vamos a la taberna para poder hablar mientra viajamos a nuestro siguiente destino.

dijo y los dos chicos junto con una elizabeth en modo robot se dirijia a la taberna a un en shock.

Meliodas:y dimanme como han estado con respecto a su carga?.

pregunta viendo a los chicos

Naruto: casi bien no hay mucho que reportar.

Menma: si solo problemas que casi... .

no pudo seguir hablando ya que su hermano le tapo la boca.

Naruto: como se que eres nuestro tio di algo que solo nosotros sepamos de la familia.

dijo ya que naruto no confiaba en el sea su tio.

Meliodas: Kurama

Naruto: bien comprobado si eres tio entonces te podemos contar todo lo que paso hace ya cinco meses antes de que llegaramos a este lugar y ... .

no pudo seguir hablando ya que elizabeth los habia interrupido preguntando:

Elizabeth: que o quien es KURAMA?

Menma: es un secreto que no puedes oir.

Naruto: por ahora asi que por favor princesa le pido que valla al cuarto de arriba y nos deje hablar a nosotros tres.

Elizabeth: No yo tambien quiero escuchar lo que van a decir.

Naruto: No no puedes.

Elizabeth: Si si puedo.

y asi empezaron a discutir hasta que meliodas hablo.

Meliodas:Menma ya viste toda via no se casan y ya estan discutiendo.

Menma: Si es muy gracioso jajajajajajajaja... .

no pudo seguir hablando ya que meliodas y el habian sufrido la furia de una Elizabth con dos puños gigantes que echaban humo y ambos terminaron estampados de cara en el suelo, una vez recuperados ambos Elizabeth se fue refunfuñando al cuarto de arriba mientras Menma y Naruto estaban enfrente de su tio que ya sabia que el mundo shinobi y en donde el vive ahora son de diferentes dimensiones pero en el mismo planeta, asi ambos chicos le empezaron a platicar todo lo que paso desde niños mostrande sus sicatrises junto con la de la espalda, al ver esto meliodas exploto de ira al ver como trataron a sus sobrinos y se disculpo con ellos por no haber estado ahi para ellos y para su padre y el se culpaba a si mismo por la muerte de Minato, en eso de las escaleras se ve a una princesa corriendo que les da un abrazo a los chicos mientras lloraba y les pedia disculpas por haberlos tratado un poco mal mientras que los tres se dieron cuenta que habia escuchado todo desde las escaleras y pues ya que sabia lo que poco que contaron la dejaron que se quede y siguieron contando hasta que llegaron al punto de la batalla contra kaguya

Naruto: en eso Sasuke sale corriendo hacia ella con la fuerza que le quedaba pero de la nada saca una bara negra y se la incerta en el pecho haciendo que se desangre nos acercamos y le dio su rinnegan a Menma y el lo sello despues le dio el poder de indra que tenia el sello de la luna en su palma y murio despues la logramos derrotar pero en un ultimo esfuerzo abrio la brecha y nos absorvio inconcientes mentras en nuestros puños chocaban y nos conectaban donde estaban los bijuus en ese instante nos encontramos con jiji y despues de que nos diera unos regalos llegamos pero le faltaron unos asi que nos los mando en mochilas y era lo qhe traemos puesto junto con estas notas que decian que conservaramos las cosas y eso hicimos.

(n/a:tambien se me olvido poner que uno de ellos podia regresar pero ambos dijeron que no esto se me olvido decirlo en el prologo pero ya que ahora sigamos).

Menma:Esa es nuestra historia y enos aqui cinco meses despues nos encontramos a nuestro tio pervertido igual que ero-sennin.

Naruto: lo unico que los diferencia es que ero-sennin escribia el icha-icha y nuestro tio es pervertido pero no escribe porno lo que me recuerda que teniamos que hacer piedra papel o tijeras para ver quien lo hacia el jutsu.

Menma: Se me olvido pero porque no lo hacemos al mismo tiempo te parece.

Naruto: Hecho otouto.

Naruto y Menma: **OIROKE NO JUTSU**.

una nube de humo cubrio a ambos y aparecieron dos chicas con humo cubriendo sus partes una rubia y la otra peliroja mientras ambas se abaraban y rozaban sus pechos entre si, al ver esto meliodas rompio el techo y salio volando gracias a aerolineas HEMORAJEA NASAL, despues de golpearan y casi mataran a naruto llegaron al pueblo de baina donde pasa casi todo como el canon exepto que naruto saca la espada y se la aroja a los aspirantes que salen corriendo con la espada en manos de uno y llegan a la base donde estaba guiltunder sentado en un tipo de trono y pasa todo como en la historia original y justo cuando el grupo se iva a retirar del pueblo de bania se topan con un enmascarado con un abrigo negro de nubes rojas bordadas.

¿?:Naruto Menma como han estado es todo un tiempo eh ya cuanto es cinco meses.

Naruto: Obito eres tu??.

¿?: No gaki no soy Uchiha Obito pero eso no importa les voy a sacar lo que tienen dentro para poder dominar este mundo.

Meliodas: Si pero antes debes pasar sobre mi cadaber para que te les puedas acercar a ellos.

¿?: Valla valla el hermano del Yondaime Hokage defiende a sus lindos sobrinos jajajajajaja, tal vez ahorita tienen protección pero nos encontraremos depues y su tio no estara en mi camino jajajajajaja.

despues de eso desaparecio en un torbellino que venia de su ojo derecho donde tenia un orificio para ver.

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

 **bien chicos hasta aquiel cap de este dia y nos vemos ahora si el sabado para el siguiete capitulo.**

 **me voy no sin antes decir que Naruto y Nanatzu no taizai no me pertenecen y ambos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y lo unico que me pertenece son las espadas de los hermanos Uzumaki y ya es todo lo demas le pertenece a sus creadores de cada anime.**

 **sin mas que decir, chaito.**

 **titulo del siguiente cap:**

 **CAPITULO 4: EL PECADO DE LA ENVIDIA Y EL REENCUENTRO ALUMNO/MAESTRO.**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**hola soy el heredero de merlin y aqyu les traigo la siguiente parte del fic/crossover, perdonen todos los errores que tengo ya que los estoy escribiendo muy tarde y mes estoy durmiendo.**

 **sin mas que decir...**

 **a darle.**

 **CAPITULO 4: EL PECADO DE LA ENVIDIA Y EL REENCUENTRO ALUMNO/MAESTRO.**

vemos al grupo caminando por un bosque con neblina y esgaban charlando de los rumores que decian los aldeanos del pueblo de Bania y se veia a una asustada Elizabeth y a un Hawk en el mismo estado pero de pronto siente una mano en su trasero, al voltear ve a meliodas metiendo su mano por debajo de su falda y en eso Hawk lo aleja y lo empieza a reclamar de pervertido y quien sabe que tanta cosa decia el cerdo y atras de esta escena vemos a un Naruto y a Menma con una gota gigantesca estilo anime en su nuca, luego de esa escena vemos como Elizabeth se preocupa por una cosa que segun ella habia desaparecido y se habia puesto en la mañana y empezo a recordar, en ese momento vemos como Meliodas platicaba tranquilamente con sus sobrinos y Hawk le reclamaba porque ya se queria ir hasta que sevieron a varios Hawk que discutian por quien era el verdadero en ese momento Naruto saca su espada de su funda dejando apreciar el filo de **Kutari** que relucia con la poca luz que se filtraba entre la copa de los arboles y se dirijio a atacar a distintos Hawk y todos los que atacaban desaparecia en una nube de humo y mostraban a unad cosas raras emcapuchadas y estas solo optaron por salir corriendo detras de ellas Naruto con espada en mano que hera seguido por Menma que habia desembainado a **Kamuko** y antes de ir tras ellos meliodas regresa con la princesa y le entraga sus bragas que por alguna razon tenia el.

Elizabeth: Señor meliodas por que las tenia usted??.

Meliodas: Es una larga historia pero solo te puedo decir que era para esto exactamente.

dijo para salir corriendo atras de sus sobrinos y justo despues le siguieron Elizabeth y Hawk, luego de seguir a los encapuchados por unas horas llegaron a un lugar donde estaba segun Elizabeth una niña pequeña pero al acercarse notaron a una gigante.

Encapuchado uno: señorita Dianne son caballeros sacros despierte por favor

Diane: Caballeros sacro, en donde???

pregunto para luego ver a tres hombres a una mujer y un cerdo, en eso agarro a Meliodas y al darse cuenta de quien era abrio enormemente los ojos en completo shock.

Dianne: Capitan es usted??

Meliodas: Hola Dianne a pasado mucho tiempo

Dianne: CAPITANNNNNNNNN!!!!!! (eso es un grito)

dijo y lanzo a Meliodas contra un saliente donde se dividia el bosque que se habia echo para abajo dejando un poco disparejo el terreno y volteando a ver a los otros dos hombres los tomo en sus manos.

Dianne: Y quienes son ustedes??

dijo en tono de molestia pero luego los chicos desaparecieron y aparecieron en unos kunais que habian dejado plantados en el piso, a que hora dejaro los kunais en el suelo ni yo mismo lo se y soy el autor.

Dianne: Solo una persona puede hacer eso y era Minato solo hay dos explicaciones para que usteden lo sepan hacer, numero uno, mataron a Minato-kun y se apropiaron de la tecnica,ó numero dos, son los dos sobrinos del capitan y que tanto nos dijo que queria conoser, lo mas seguro es que sea la numero dos ya que los conosco Naruto-san, Menma-san, yo conosi a sus padres gracias al capitan.

Menma: Conociste a Tou-chan y a Kaa-chan eso es imposible ya que...

Dianne: Son de otra dimencion si lo se pero recuerden que el capitan es su tio y el nos llevo a todos los pecados a conocer a su "aniki" como el le decia a minato y a su suegra kushina le decia baa-chan, el podque es un mega misterio para todos.

Naruto: Si eres la verdadera Dianne debes saber algo qje solo los Uzumaki-Namikaze sepan.

Dianne: Siento mucho la perdida de sus padres muchachos si lo hubieramos supido antes habriamos ido por ustedes pero la guerra fue dura y no pudimos ir por ambos.

Menma: Dobe eso comprueba que es Dianne el pecado de la Envidia de los Nanatzu no Taizai y ademas tambien prueba que la foto que vimos de Tou-chan y Kaa-chan con personas raras son en realidad ellos.

Naruto: Si tienes razon pero no me llames Dobe, Teme.

ambos hermanos ya hiban a epezar una pelea pero no pudiero ya que unos rayos los apresaron junto con Meliodas y Dianne, y de pronto un joven caballaero sacro, se podia ver luego luego que pertenecia a los caballeros sacros por el simbolo que llevaba en su pecho del lado derecho.

Elizabeth: Guiltunder le suplico no el haga daño a ninguno de ellos.

Meliodas: Pequeño guil eres tu, como a estado mi alumno favorito.

Guiltunder: Vaya vaya pero si es mi sencei junto con la serpiente de la envidia y tus queridicimos sobrinos tambien estan aqui.

Meliodas: a ellos no los toques tu pelea es contra mi.

dijo al momento que todos rompian su rayo que los paralizaba junto con los demas, todo pasa igual al canon y mientras Guiltunder le decia a Meliodas, un cuervo empezaba a seguir los movimientos de Guiltunder y actuava de forma rara que no paso desapercivida por Meliodas y Naruto. en ese momento Dianne desidio entrar en escena y manda a Guiltunder a volar como ave solo para caer 150 km de donde estaban los demas que suspirarion de alivio al ver que el caballero ya no estaba aqui y decidieron seguir su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

 **chicos espero le aiga gustado el cap de este dia y solo me queda decriles:**

 **Naruto y Nanatzu no Taizai no me pertenece, ambos le pertenecen a sus repectivos creadores.**

 **sin nada mas qie decir me despido.**

 **chaito.**


End file.
